Kyuubi's Kit
by charmed-chan
Summary: Even the Tamest of Animals will attack when continually abused. A little girl of five, has no idea why everyone hates her. She tries to be good girl, but still they hurt her. The voice in her head say, he'll protect her. She becomes a polictical tool, a w
1. Just an apple

Kyuubi's Kit

Chapter one:

Just an apple

* * *

Summary: Even the Tamest of Animals will attack when continually abused. A little girl of five, has no idea why everyone hates her. She tries to be good girl, but still they hurt her. The voice in her head say, he'll protect her. She becomes a political tool, a weapon, a pet. Innocence will fade away leaving an empty shell, of burning hate for a village that has only tried to destroy her. This is the story of Sakura Uzumaki, the kyuubi container. First attempt at a dark fic, be nice please. Summary may change

AN: _Italics are things happening in her mind. _

* * *

Her vision blurred, she could taste blood in her mouth.

She was foolish she got to close to the market today, she knew better. Her hunger blinded her, she hadn't eaten in days.

It was only an apple. A bruise apple that had fallen off the cart, she couldn't help but take it, it called to her with its crimson skin and sweet smell.

She tried to resist she knew it was wrong to steal.

Someone saw her grab it, a shout of thief echoed in her ears.

She tried to give it back.

She apologized. They didn't care.

They chased her into the alley.

A dead end.

They hit her they kicked her, she fell to ground the beating continued, she could feel nothing but pain.

She could feel the blood pool under her. She didn't scream, she didn't cry. She was used to the abuse.

As her vision when dark she swore she heard a growl echo in her ears, she could feel rage engulf her.

She lost consciousness, instead of cold she felt her body become warm almost uncomfortable so.

When she awoke it was dark. Even the street lights where out. She gave a cough spitting out blood and dirt. She didn't bother checking her wounds she knew they were gone.

They always disappeared.

She pulled herself to her feet her legs shaking under her weigh; she felt a warm sense of pride fill her as she took the first confident step. The feelings confused her, they weren't her own.

She trudges on, ignoring the heated looks and hateful whispers. She didn't understand why they hated her, why everyone hated her. She made it to her home, to find the lights off, silently she when in, careful to be quiet. She didn't want to upset her caregiver.

She shut the door quietly, a growl echoed in her head, causing her back to stiffen. Light flooded the room.

"Where have you been?" came an angry yell from behind her. "Never mind, go clean up you nasty little monster."

She ran down the hall to the bathroom locking the door behind her. As she turned on the water she could hear the front door slam shut.

He left.

She tried to suppress feelings of fear. Feelings of comfort and warmth filled her, making her feel safe.

She stripped from her dirty blood strain clothes; she took a moment to study, her porcelain skin, finding it free of scars of any marks other than the strange symbol on her small stomach. Tracing it with her small fingers, feelings of disgust and anger filled her, making her pull her fingers away as if burned. The feelings faded away, she looked to the tub to find it filled to the right level. Reaching over she turned the water off. She bathes quickly before running to her room to dress.

She locked the door before she slipped on a long plain night shirt, and a pair of shorts. Sitting on her Futon she ran a comb through her pale hair.

She stared at the door, staring the knob checking to be sure it was locked. She couldn't shake the feeling of being scared. She hated being here. She never felt safe. There was something in her caregiver's eyes that scared her the way he looked at her. It wasn't the normal hate she received, this was something worse.

Fear fought to fill her five year mind, all thoughts of fear disappeared, red eyes flashed in her mind followed by feelings of warmth and protection. She fell into an easy sleep.

An angry yell woke her followed by the pounding on the door. She pulled her knees to her chest hoping the futon would swallow her. The house fell quiet, only for the sickening sound of cracking wood echoed as her door broke. Another crack sounded the hold on her legs tighten her nails digging into her skin. She sound of the door falling to the floor echoed in her ears. His steps closer echoed in her mind. She squeezed her eyes closed as the covers were yang off her.

The smell of sake filled her nose.

"What did I tell you about locking your door?" Came the angry yell as he grabbed her hair and pulled her from the bed.

"Answer me you little monster." He yelled spit handed on her face, she didn't speak. He yanked her hair, causing her to wince.

"What are you wearing?" He asked his eyes flashing between anger and something else. She knew she was scared of that look.

"You're nothing but a whore." He said in her ear in disgusted voice. She was seeing spots, and gasping for air. Her nails scratched his wrists. Hate, Rage, Disgust filled her mind.

_A huge gate flashed in her mind; beyond it familiar large fiery eyes stared back. _

She was brought back, as her back hit her futon her head heading it hard, momentary blinding her, she sucked in air her throat burning. Suffocating weigh was added to her body, her vision clear to find him above her. She tired to push him and to crawl away from him. She couldn't she was too weak. He grabbed her hands; she tried to yank them away he slapped her, her mouth filled with blood.

She couldn't get away, no matter how much she wiggled and thrashed. She felt his hands under her nightshirt. She froze in terror.

"That's it be a good girl, Sakura."

Her eyes filled with tears.

Her shorts were ripped away.

_The Familiar gates flashed before her eyes, they got closer. The eyes beyond them glowed with suppressed rage they called to her. Her hand reached for the bars. _

She screamed, tears streaming down her face. She wiggled and thrashed. It hurt so much. Had he stabbed her? She could feel horrible pain between her thighs. She begged for him to stop, he continued.

_She could no longer see the gates all she could see was blood colored eyes. Her hands were wrapped around the bars, a giant nose pressed against the bars. It touched her chest she could feel the cold wetness of it as it soak through her shirt. Warmth filled her._

Her vision flashed back to her ceiling her body numb tears still streaming from her face; she willed it to stop for her to go back to the gate to those eyes. She snapped back the gates, the eyes further away_. _

_She stepped through the bars and run through them_.

_Her body collided with a massive furry object, feelings of warmth and protection surrounded her_.

Only for them to melt always into rage, disgust, hatred, her body burned and hurt she screamed images of all her beatings flashed in her eyes as if as a film, whispers of hatred echoed in her ears, her body shook in pain.

"No one will hurt you again Kit." The words echoed and shook her mind.

Her eyes flash back to her room, the smell of blood and death assaults her nose. She looks around the room, it's a massacre.

Blood covers everything. She wants to scream, her eyes fall on him, as sick pleasure and contentment fill her. Her eyes stare at herself in the blood. Her eyes glow matching the color of the blood.

Exhaustion fills her as the deep voice in her voice lures her to sleep.

When she awakes again she being yanked to her feet by a strange man, her disorientated eyes find the red and white symbol of the Uchihas police force.

A growl echoes in her mind.

-Fin--------------

AN: Standard Disclaimer Applies. I think I have an idea what I want to do with this. (hopefully)


	2. Monster

Kyuubi's kit

Chapter two:

Monster

* * *

Her sense of time was gone, there was no sunshine here; there was only darkness and pain.

How long had she been here?

She lay on her back, the rancid smell of the small cell making her light-headed and ill. She was starving, she could barely recall the last time she'd been fed, her pale shaking fingers was traced her visible ribs. Wincing slightly has dirt and filth got into the long shallow cut across her chest.

The echoing of footsteps shook her soul.

Her mind panicked, not again, please not again.

A weak growl echoed in her mind.

The lock on the door rattled, her limbs felt heavy, unmovable.

She squeezed her eyes shut, wishing herself far away from here.

There were two of them. The growl echoed slightly louder in her mind. She found momentary comfort in the sound.

She wasn't alone.

They were talking, the words where fuzzy as if there was cotton in her ears. A change in the air was the only warning she received as her side exploded in pain. She gasped in pain. Each gasping breath brought a stab of pain. Tears burned her eyes, before burning a trail down her soiled cheeks to the dirt floor.

There was a sharp intake of breath, she barely heard before another hit exploded against her throbbing side.

There was talking, it was far from her mind as she lost all consciousness.

She was again surrounding with warmth, her body vibrated with as the warm body beneath her gave a growl. A warm moistness rubbed her stomach nudging her with a soft affection.

She didn't have to open her eyes to know it was a massive nose; her small hand touched the stout in returned affection. Her eyes met his massive ones, they glowed even in there weak state. Her eyes left his to see pass him to the gate just in front of them. They were both caged.

The eyes flashed in understanding.

"We'll get our revenge, Kit. I promise, no one will hurt you again." The weak growl echoed though her body, the strength of the words shook her soul with the promise behind them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Page break0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He wonders briefly why he was being led deep into the dungeons of the police force building.

This area was what nightmares were made of. This is the dark side of justice, where torture and abuse were acceptable. Prisoners, who made it down here, could only hope that death came swift.

This place disgusted him.

His eyes focused briefly on the red and white fan on the back of his father who led the way with a confident knowing step, as if he knew the way by heart.

His father had been unclear in his reasons for leading him here.

Only saying it was his gift for making ANBU.

The dark glint in his father's eyes set him at unease.

His father paused at a large door, which was locked then sealed.

"Shisui, it's time you learned what kind of monster, this village allows to live and how to deal with such a beast." His father spoke his voice cold and harsh as steel. Shisui just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

His father gave a cold teeth showing smile, reminding Shisui of a predator.

His father disappeared into the door, he hesitantly followed.

The air was rancid, smelling of decomposing flesh, and death. He chokes, spitting up bile. His eyes moved to his father seemly not bother by the stench. He finally notices the small body on the floor.

"Shisui, look at this filth, this monster, this murderer." His father stated voice icy, and hate filled.

The small body faces up staring up at the ceiling in an unseeing way. Its face is shallow, bloody and bruised, it's once seemly light colored hair is matted in dirt and blood. Large chunks pulled out leaving bloody bald spots.

"This monster killed, it's only family, in the middle of the night before going back to it's peaceful sleep as if it did nothing."

Eyes taking in the barely there clothing, in shreds around the body. The site of exposed chest, startles him, an undeveloped breast peaks from long rip in the remains of a nightshirt, the pale flesh is disfigured by a long bloodied recent gash.

This is nothing but a little girl.

A growl echoes throughout the small cell, he watches in horror as his father kicks the small girl with unrelenting strength.

The gasp of pain echoed in his ears, it was all he could hear. He eyes watched her small body shudder with every painful breath she took.

His father kicked again, all Shisui could do is gasp. The little body curved into kick her head rolling to face him. He focused on the glassy blood shot eyes that now stared at him but didn't see him. They were the color of jade, he watched them dull to nothing, he watched the color flash to fiery, and the pupils slant in a cat-like fashion.

His father readied to kick her again.

"Father."

"Shisui, look at this beast, what the Sandaimeallows roam our streets, it should have been killed before it was allowed to spill the blood of an innocent."

"Father, why is…..it here?"

"Justice"

"This is torture; she's barely Sasuke's age."

"Don't compare this monster to your cousin." His father spat as it was poison on his tongue.

"Maybe I was wrong about you, you obviously are ready for such a honor, this is Justice, think of your late mother," his father hissed "maybe Itachi will be more of a man."

"Itachi is nothing but a child."

His cheek flared in pain as his head sling to the side forcefully.

"Itachi is a ninja, he has known blood he has known war. He is an Uchiha." He father spoke proudly.

It disgusted Shisui. He looked to the lifeless jade eyes, the soft painful movements of her chest was the only evidence she isn't as lifeless she seemed. He swallowed the coppery taste in his mouth.

"I apologize, father for my disrespect."

"Come I have to update the clan leaders on the condition of the monster, wouldn't want it to die before everyone got to punish it." His father spat before leaving the room.

Shisui gave one last look to the small girl on the floor.

"This can't continue."

"Shisui, come boy"

oo0o0oo0oo0oo0oo0o0o0o Page break o0o0o0o0ooo0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was just passed twilight when he made it back to the dungeons, to the familiar door.

Entering, it was greeted with the same horrifying site as earlier. His heart ached at the site. He crouches near the body careful not to touch her. He was surprised she had lived this long. He took in her battered body her thin tiny arms and malnourish body, not a single inch of her body wasn't covered in scars some open some infected but closed.

He closed his eyes, opening them looking to her closed eyes, lids softly covering them as if she was just a sleep. He pulled a senbon needle; the poison would be quick and painless.

He brought it down swiftly, jade eyes opened widely. He paused, the needle just pressed against the flesh of her neck.

Jade eyes flashed red.

Jade eyes looked back at him, still slanted pupil.

They flashed red again, before fading to mix of red and jade, they just stared at him. Her eyes fell to his chest he could barely see the reflection of the proud Uchiha fan in her glassy eyes.

Her mouth opened, her throat made a painful jerk, he moved the needle away. A rough scratching sound came from her mouth. Her voice was harsh and rough, her lack of water and proper food and the infection running through her body didn't help it. He heard her form a word, he didn't understand her, she repeated in dazed way continuing to stare at the fan with a haunted expression.

"monsssss" She cough out with bloody spit as she hissed in pain from her broken rib. She gasped in pain before coughing voliently " st…er" she finished in a groan and croak from her dry throat.

Her body was shaking in pain, she scream, blood coating her chapped lips. "Monssst er"

The Uchiha fan glowed in her pain filled eyes. Shisui felt like he had been stabbed. She was repeating the word over and over.

He stood his eyes never leaving hers, her single word echoing in his mind sticking to this very soul.

He watched her body glow a faint red, he watched as her wounds seemed to sizzle as puss drain from them to be soaked up by her filthy shredded shirt. He watched her breathing even out the glow stopped abruptly she panted in exhaustion.

His eyes widened, surprised.

From his pocket he pulled out a three food pills. Squatting to her level he watched as her eyes flashed fiery, promising death, even in their weaken state.

He slowly moved the pill to her bloody lips, popping into her mouth.

"Swallow it"

Slowly the pill was swallowed, followed by the next two. Jade eyes stared back at him, only to slowly close.

It was two hours before he left the building. He was just outside when he was approached by all too familiar face.

"Danzou-sama"

"Shisui, I hope you have had time to think over what we discussed."

Shisui didn't meet the uncovered eye of the elder. The weigh of the world seemed to sit upon his shoulders. The day flashed before his eyes.

His father's words echoed in his ears, jade and fiery eyes stared at his very soul.

The word Monster sat on his heart like acid.

"It'll be taken care of."

"It's for the best of Konoha." Danzou stated with an even yet satisfied tone.

Shisui nodded.

Danzou moved to leave.

"They have a little girl." Shisui rushed out, before he could stop.

Danzou didn't turn back around only pausing in step.

"They say she's a monster,"

"No she's nothing but its fleshy cage." Danzou stated turning to look at him. "How are they treating her?"

"She's been beaten nearly to death, and half starved." Shisui stated the anger in his voice barely suppressed.

"It won't be long then, Sook." Danzou stated, a cloaked ANBU jumped from the treetops.

"Danzou-sama," The ANBU bowed.

"Shisui, even the tamest of animals will snap and attack if repeatedly abused." Danzou stated in an easy tone.

Shisui's eyes widen.

Danzou turned and walked away the masked Sook following steps behind.

Once they were far from Shisui, Danzou turned his attention to Sook.

"Watch the Uchiha Compound, any changes I want to know immediately." Danzou ordered, the ANBU nodded before disappearing.

O0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 page breako0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Kit, soon they will pay, those Damn Uchihas, will regret the ever touching you." A dark voice purred to the sleeping girl. "I will not fail you again Kit."

O00o0o0o0o0ooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

AN: Standard disclaimer applies, as usual. I think I have direction now, so we will see how this goes.

To clear some things up: this is before the Uchiha Massacre, but it's soon. Itachi will not have anything to do with it. I'm going with the theory that my friend Irontessen brought to my attention that killing the Uchihas was Shisui's mission first and that's why he killed himself. So Shisui is 12, Itachi is 9(?) and still genin about to be chuunin, Sakura is five.

Next point: Yes Danzou has a major role, Shisui has a major role at the moment I toying with how long he will be. Sook is an OC, and isn't really important.

Future reference: Yes there will be team seven, it just won't be how it how we all know it to be. The team will be different, I'm not saying how. It's a surprise.

Lastly: Pairings, I'm not sure we'll discuss that later.

Suggestions are welcomed, but may not be used, I believe I have clear mind set about where I want this to go.

Special thanks to my two reviewers,

TheRYU

Kagome-Loves-Kouga

Thanks for the favs

DarkItachi22

TheRYU

Thanks for alerts

MyKyo

TheRYU

freakhorrorchick

ALL THE READERS!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, check out my other fics if you get the chance. See you in Chapter 3


	3. long road ahead

AN: Warning I can't write action so sorry! This is a necessary chapter.

Chapter Three

**Long road ahead**

Her body felt different, not as sore, not as numb.

Her mind was still dark and blurred; she drew comfort from the voice in her head that was stronger.

She talked to him often, she learned of his past, his power, and his battles. She learned about Madara Uchiha, she learned about Forth Hokage. She was told was she was why she was hated.

Her mind spun her emotions ran high. She didn't know where his emotions ended and were hers started. She felt guilty for having a part in his imprisonment, she blamed her birth. Part a dark part of her wished he destroyed the village, all it had ever done is hurt them. She wished to free him, to safe him.

She was filled with dark feelings some hers, some his.

They never noticed the seal on the gate fading.

O0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o Page break o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0

Shisui accompanying his father and few others to the hidden rooms under the police force building.

His father had been visiting often, probably even more when he wasn't around. He father spoke to him openly about it now that he knew. Joking about what he had done to little monster and what others had done.

It sicken him, he hadn't been able to visit the girl since he had last seen her. He hoped he could stomach watching them beat her, he couldn't interfere it would ruin the mission. Konoha came first.

The group of five came to the door, to notice Fugaku-san already waiting.

"Fugaku-san," the group greeted, they received a nod of acknowledgement.

"Shisui, I see your father as brought you along." Fuguku stated as the group passed him into the cell.

"Yes sir," Shisui confirmed with a respectful bow.

Fugaku gave him no more notice as he walked into the cell. Shisui followed with after brief hesitant pause of step.

Several of the men were already attacking the poor girl. Shisui felt sick as he watched the abuse.

She just laid there, her body jerking and twisting from the force of the blows. She gave no outward signs of being aware of anything happening to her. The painfully slow breathing was the only evidence that she was alive.

Page breako0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She lay against red fur, feeling safe and protected. It was the only time she felt safe, when she was here with him. She wished she could stay here forever and where the pain couldn't reach her.

She whimpered, she skin felt tight and uncomfortable. Her body was aching.

What was wrong with her.

_**Give your heart to me.**_

Pain erupted across her skin; she could feel it rip as she twisted in hope of relief. She coughed, coppery taste on her tongue made her gag.

A growl echoed through her, causing her to shake, the pain intensive.

"Make it stop please," She sobbed she begged, her tiny hands clutching the blood soaked fur beneath her.

"Kyub…" Her mind blacked out.

_**I will save you from the pain. **_

The seal disappeared. The gates melted away to nothing.

_**I will destroy everything that hurts you.**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oPage break

The temperature of the room soared. Massive charka erupted from the center of the room, knocking everyone back.

Eyes fell on the bloody mass in the center of the room. The red charka swirled around the little girl in a tornado on power.

They watched in terrified awe as the body soaked in the charka. The grown men watched as the tiny head rolled to look at them, with glowing red eyes.

The body of the small child crawled to its knees charka bubbling from it, surrounding like armor. No one moved, as afraid to make any sudden movements. The small body erupted in charka, engulfing it a black dome. Seconds ticked by the dome exploded outward.

The building crumbled. The whole Uchiha distinct shook.

Shisui pulled himself from the rumble, his vision was blurred, his body throbbed in horrific pain. The smell of death hung in the air he looked around; a few of his clansmen were pulling themselves from the wreckage.

He turned his head, seeing the little girl was gone in her place now was a crimson colored beast, with four tails and glowing white eyes It roared, shaking his soul. His clansmen rushed at the beast, only to be sliced down, this beast knew no mercy. The scent of blood, hung thick in the air.

Screams filled the air, the beast had turned itself to other clansmen and women pooling into the street.

He was cold, his vision blurring.

Page break o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

She felt warm, and safe.

"Kyuubi" She called, a weak growl was her answer.

She opened her eyes. Where was she? The room was dark, was she still in that horrible place.

Suddenly light flooded the room. She hissed her stinging eyes closing tightly. Blinking them quickly open and closed trying to adjust to the bright room.

"Good morning." Came a smooth deep voice.

Her body tensed, her eyes falling on the voice, it was a man, an older man with his face wrapped covering one eye.

"Don't be scared, I brought you here, to take care of you. To protect you from those horrible people, no one will hurt you here." He soothe, from his place at the entrance of the room.

"Who are you?" She spoke her voice a weak growl.

"You can call me Danzou"

" And you are Sakura; a perfect name for such a precious flower." He announced with another smile. "I'll leave you to freshen up the bathing area is that way," He said pointing to the other door. "I'll have someone bring you some food, within the hour." He stated as he turned only to call over his shoulder, "Welcome to your new home Sakura." With that he was gone and the door shut.

Slowly she pulled her weak body from the bed, to the bathing area.

She stared at the reflection in the mirror. Her emerald eyes were gone; in their place were large crimson pools with black cat-like pupils, her eyes was traced in thick kohl lines, her ever present whiskers were darker and more pronounced. Her pink locks were matted, cut short and bald in places. A timid shaking hand touched the only long pieced left. Gone were bitten down dirty nails, now was sharpen claw like nails.

What happen to her?

_**You accepted my power. I protected you. **_

A fanged smile graced her lips, warmth filled her.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0 Page break

Beep beep beep

It echoed in his head, causing his head to throb and ache.

He was sleepy, why did he set the alarm.

He doesn't have an alarm clock.

Forcing open his eyes, he is greeted with blurry sight in one eye, and nothing in the other.

He tries to move, he can't, he feels heavy.

"Welcome back to land of the living Shisui-san" Came the calm voice of woman.

"I'm your medic Yuri." She told him.

"What" He coughed out, he throat was dry and sore.

"Don't try to talk you are lucky to be alive, and you have a tough road ahead of you….

He didn't listen anymore.

It took weeks for him to learn everything that happened and what to expect. The Uchiha district was no more. Leveled to the ground. He was the only survivor pulled from the ruins, though he wasn't in one piece. He now lacked a leg an eye and most feeling on his left side. But he was alive, Head of the Uchiha family, and only remaining family to his young cousins Itachi and Sasuke, who were lucky enough to be away from the district that night.

There had been no sighting of the little pink haired girl in weeks.

FINo0o0o0o0o0o00o0

AN: Okay I apologize for the horrible action writing. I never claimed to be good at it. So I tried to write around it. Anyway, thanks for the patience for the chapter. Things have been hectic. I don't know if everything is clear or not. So I'll summarize.

Sakura and Kyuubi are more linked now, so her appearance has changed a bit, like Naruto does in the first stages of the tail transformation. She was taken by Sook Danzou's root member, once Kyuubi de-transformed, which ended with her unconscious. (Much like Naruto afterward) and so starts the story of her life. I know Danzou was OOC but he was trying to get her trust, of an abused little girl. I figured that would back him OOC. Just for a bit.

Any questions or Concerns?!?!?!!?

Thanks to all for the support and Reviews.

You guys make this worthwhile.


	4. Help needed

Hello disappointed fans. I know this isn't the update you were hoping for. Sorry……

If anyone has been keeping up with the new chapters you know that all of things have happened involving Danzou which is making this story difficult. That and I'm trying to figure out, how Danzou would convince Kyuubi /Sakura to follow him. Oh the joys of writing. I'd love your suggestions. my Muse/friend IronTessen and I are going to try to sort thru my goals for this story and the newest information given to us the new chapters to sort thru what is needed and what can be disregarded. The biggest issue is I can't find a reason why Kyuubi/Sakura would stay with him. Any help would be Awesome. If I can get this worked out I will have an update posted within weeks.

I apologize for how long this has taken. Writer's block and the self imposed boycott of all things Naruto for over a month didn't help. That's a discussion for another day.

Much love and Happy Holidays

Charmed-chan


	5. Paths

Kyuubi's Kit

Chapter four

Paths

* * *

**Leaving would be foolish, you're too young to be wandering alone. **

I don't want to stay in this village, all it does is hurt us.

**No one will hurt you again Kit. We should use what is available to us, until a better path is opened. **

What path?

**That man Danzou, healed us, which puts us in his debt. That doesn't mean we can't use him, for our own means. Until he is no longer useful. **

I trust you Kyuubi-san.

Sakura fiddled with the long sleeve of her shirt. She was restless, Danzou hadn't been to visit her lately, it was putting her on edge. What if he's decided to give her back to the village. A growl echoed through her mind. **I'll level this village before it's allow to hurt you again. **

A fanged smile graced her lips.

The echoing of footsteps in the hallway put her on edge.

A turn of the doorknob.

Crimson eyes flashed.

The doorway opened to admit an elderly woman and Danzou.

"Sakura this is Fuyumi, she's going to measure you for clothes and fix your hair. Then I going to speak to you about something of most importance." Danzou stated simply taking a seat in the only chair in the room.

Sakura watched the woman cautiously, she knew instantly she wasn't a ninja just a civilian but she'd been attacked by civilians before." Measured and wrote down measurement quickly with practiced ease.

"Child let us move to bathroom, so there isn't a mess in here." Fuyumi suggested in a soft aged voice, it was soothing to Sakura. Danzou was the only human to speak to her kindly.

Sakura looking to Danzou, before following the woman to the restroom.

The woman eyed the butcher mess of pink hair in front of her, it was bald in spots, short and choppy in others, there was only one long piece left in the front, tucked behind an ear.

"Child I'm sorry to say, I think all I can do is cut it all off, it'll grow back, of course." Fuyumi said comforting.

Sakura didn't understand the fuss; it was only hair. She gave the woman a nod.

The woman pulled some chippers out of her bag, the low growl it gave off put Sakura edge.

As the woman placed them against her hair line, she tensed expecting the pain.

Within a few minutes the job was done. Sakura took a moment to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was gone, the bald spots less noticeable with this short pixie haircut.

She followed the woman out of restroom, only to watch her give Danzou a nod and leave.

Danzou gave her a once over before giving a nod of approval.

"Have a seat Sakura." He stated.

Sakura sat on her bed, her capri legs curled under her.

"I have spoken to the Hokage and the elders and they approve that it would be best if you stayed in my care. This brings me to my next point, I would like to give you options, you would like to be trained as part of my organization Root or educated to level of normal villager. The choice is yours."

"What's Root?" She asked.

"Its a family of such that I've created, to ensure the continuation of Konoha. We are in it's darkness, makes sure that it succeeds at any means necessary. In it you will only answer to me. You will trained to ANBU level. Your role would be different as a condition by the Hokage. You will be put through the Chunin exams with a genin team, of the Hokage's choice. That will be discussed further at a later time. It all depends on your choice." Danzou discussed with a smooth calculated voice.

**The choice is yours kit. **

"I choose Root."

Danzou gave a smile, much like the cat that got the canary.

If only he could see the smile on Kyuubi's face.

Crimson eyes shined in evil glee.

Sakura embraced the emotions Kyuubi has they coursed through her. Her own emotions clouded and lacking.

"Tomorrow, we'll begin." Danzou said, standing and leaving the room.

In the destroy Uchiha district stood three males, all young in age, all related by blood.

The area had been cleaned, leaving no evidence of the massacre. That is the way the Elders decided it should be. There was to be no knowledge that there was a massacre, what had happened was a tragedy. An explosion, had destroyed the Uchiha district. Explanations and answers were few. The only survivor pulled from rumble, Shisui Uchiha had no memory of what happen beyond waking up in the hospital.

This was the story, this is what was told to everyone even Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha who weren't in the district at the time of the explosion.

Itachi away on mission and Sasuke spending the night hospital along with several of his classmates after a accident evolving an explosive tag at the academy.

It was the only story people would know thanks to a cursed seal on the back on Shisui's tongue, a gift from Danzou.

"What do we do now." asked Itachi looking up at this older cousin.

"We mourn and move on, continue down the path we were given." Shisui stated, looking Itachi in the eyes.

He was thankful to be alive, even more thankful for the Hokage, sending for Lady Tsunade. Without her, he wouldn't be here. She was able to save his eye, and return feeling back to his left side. His leg couldn't be saved but it had already been fitted for a prosthetic. Soon he wouldn't even need clutches.

Shisui looked out to the ruins of the district. He wondered briefly to the pink haired girl, where was she and would their paths cross again.

Fin!

AU: So glad that is out. I'm considering a time jump in the next chapter to the Chunin Exams thoughts? Fuyumi is an OC, she may be used again, but she really not important to the plot. Thanks to all those to reviewed, especially those who offered suggestions and pushed for an update. It really helped. Please let me know what you think.

Thanks again for all the support.


	6. New enviroment

Chapter five

New environment

* * *

Crimson eyes took in the small classroom. Her body was tense taking in her surrounds, acknowledging all possible exits. A rough hand dropped to her shoulder. She fought the urge to turn and swipe with her new sharpen nails.

Eyes darted to Danzou, who just nodded.

He turned and left, she was alone with these strangers.

The hand on her shoulder gave her a slight push toward the seats facing her.

"Take a seat." It was simple and the point.

Part of her expected it to be like grade school. Where she would stand and be forced to introduce herself then in turn be introduced to everyone else.

That wasn't the case here. She was directed to an empty seat and that was the end of it.

Her eyes studied the other students in the class. There were only few, three boys and two girls.

They were all dressed in similar black pants and shirt like her.

All looking forward, she found it eerie.

She'd never been in a classroom so bleak.

So took the only empty seat next the one of the girls. She waited to for the fear, the sound of the desk being drug further away from her own.

There was nothing, not even acknowledgement. A growl echoed through her head. She found comfort in its familiarity.

Once she was seated the lesson continued as if she hadn't interrupted it.

The hour flowed by, and the one after it.

She found herself enjoying learning for the first time. All her attempts in the past were stopped. All of the teachers were unwilling to teach a monster when forced they would kick her out of class or any small thing whether it be her fault or not. Her questions would go unanswered and her homework lost. Parents would complain and threaten to pull their own children out. Her classmates were cruel and unpunished for anything they did to her. In the end it was easier not to go at all.

An angry growl pulled her wandering mind from the past.

She soaked up all the information the teacher gave. He was informative and knowledgeable ghosting over topics that weren't important.

They all knew why they were there. The lessons reflected that. Everything was taught in a battle or mission type matter. There were no apples in buckets to be added or taken away here. There were enemies and the number of exploding tags you had left. There was no reading and discussing there was mission scrolls and battle plans.

The second lesson was all hands on. They were taken outside and shown, many different types of weapons from kunai to sebons needles and told to hit the targets.

She enjoyed being outside, even Kyuubi seemed more at ease in the fresh air. She practiced away from the other students. No matter how at ease the outside made her feel. She didn't trust anyone near her with weapons.

Her eyes saw things much more precise, her reflexes much more honed, she still missed the target. She was a child who before this moment had never held a weapon let alone thrown one. She huff as she heard the amused snort in her head. He thought so highly of himself, like he could do better. Her body felt light as he took control of her limbs. A controlled hand easily twirled the kunai on her finger, in mocking way, crimson eyes determined and cocky. A flick of the wrist the kunai sailed through the air to pierce the bulls-eye.

Show off, she echoed from her own mind.

Amusement filled her as she gained control of her limbs.

She attempted, to mimic the actions; they seemed more fluid but still off center. Kyuubi corrected, next time it was center. She practiced until she felt confident in her use of the Kunai. Kyuubi would whisper challenges in her ear. She smiled fanged teeth gleaming. Twirling she threw the kunai over her shoulder, its thud echoed in her ears. Closing her eyes she threw two in the direction of the target. This was turning into such a fun game. Crouching to the ground she threw more before charging at the target, blood eyes alight in glee. The red and white bulls-eye blurred in her eyes.

_Monster_

Charging feet slid in dirt, body tensed, red and white flashed in front of her eyes. It couldn't be they were gone. A comforting growl in her mind was ignored.

A rustle behind her, her body jerked as her kunai flew. Her eyes widen as she took in the form of her teacher, kunai in his chest. Crimson eyes widen, a puff of smoke, a log fell, kunai imbedded deep.

"Danzou requests your presence; class is done for the day." the somber tone of her teacher stated, as he studied her with dark eyes from his position by the fallen log.

Long after she left he looked at the log. A mere second longer, and it would have been him and not a log, lying on ground.

Many children had to be taught to kill.

Not this one, she aimed for it.

He pulled the kunai from the log.

He hoped Danzou knew what he was doing.

* * *

**Fin**

AN: I don't really have anything to say. so let me know what you think.

Also if you are a reader of any of my other fanfictions, I hope to have some updates up soon. Especially on my Ouran and Harry Potter one. Fans of Daddy Dearest series, never fear, I'm sure I'll have a new chapter up soon also.


	7. Buji

Chapter Six

Buji

* * *

_AN: Words in __**bold **__are kyuubi speaking in her mind._

__O_O_O_O_OO_O_O_O_O_O__

Crimson eyes studied Danzou through candied colored fringe. she didn't trust him, she'd gone through too much in her short life to be naive. A comforting growl echoed through her small body covering her skin in goose bumps. People in her life always wanted something from her, even if it was just to hurt her.

**Kit**

Whatever he was going to say was cut off by Danzou looking up from his desk and acknowledging her.

"Sakura, I called you in to inform you of new developments in your status. It has been discussed with the elders and the Hokage and decided that you will be put on a genin team at the age of twelve under the supervision of an elite jonin of the Hokage choice. I brought you to inform you that in merely a cover for your true purpose. You will be a tool..." he paused. "A member of Root, your training starting tomorrow. Sandaime may want to parade you as a tame pet of the village, but I know your true purpose. " His voice trailed becoming more fierce toward the end.

**"TAMED PET" Kyuubi roared, she nearly shook in the power of his anger. **

You will be used" He pause in words before continuing " trained as I see fit." Danzou started calm, he voice raising and ranting only to break toward the end as the pressure in the room grew.

Red eyes hardened... _USED._

"That is all, return to your room, tomorrow your training begins." Danzou dismissed.

She turned and left.

Kyuubi still pulsed with anger.

She barely in her room, her back pressed against the door as it shut before she was pull to familiar place.

**I will be no one's pet or tool. I will level this disgusting village. **

"Kyuubi" she called her body collapsing to her knees from the pressure of his power.

**Stand up! I refuse to be caged to a weak child. Get up or I will destroy you myself. **

It hurt to breathe. Tears stung her eyes. Why was Kyuubi doing this.

**Stand up! **

HELP ME! She yelled in pain.

**HELP YOURSELF I'M NO ONES CRUTCH ** **NOONE'S TOOL.**

His anger shook her. Tears made rivers down her pale cheeks.

**STOP BEING WEAK. **

Images... no memories all her horrors flashed in eyes. Everything that had happened to her.

**GET UP. **

She hurt, she trembled, she fell to onto her face, but she got to her feet shaking like a leaf and raised her eyes to look him with nothing other than fierce determination.

**Never let anyone bring you to your knees again unless you plan to let them kill you.** He spoke furiously but there was a lingering hint of pride.

"Yes Kyuubi." She spoke softly but clearly as she collapsed forward. Instead of the pain of impact she felt the soft warmth of fur. She gave a soft smile breathing a soft echo that echoed. "Buji"

FIN

C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C_C

AN: there is more to this(that i've already started) but that was too good of a spot not stop there. A very emotion and psychology drabble. Danzou kind of on edge I under the impression that the third does that do him. so he said some things he shouldn't. Kyuubi raged a little. He's a proud demon he's been called a tool and pet so I think that would affect him. Sakura is being forced to really grow up in the chapter more so than she has already. but there's the underlining purpose from Cannon Sakura, she doesn't want to be WEAK, anymore.

**Buji means ****safety; security; peace; quietness (based on the internet)** I think this word sums up what Sakura gets from Kyuubi what he means to her. I'm going to expand on this more in the future chapters. Because their relationship is important, but I also want them to be recognized as who they are separately.

The next chapter will focus a bit more on the Uchihas so we know what's happening with Shisui and the brothers. I still haven't decided how important the Uchihas actually are yet. I know Shisui is only slightly important but the brothers Itachi and Sasuke are still in the air.

question

Is there anything you want to see in the story? I will take all suggestion into consideration but I'm not saying that I will use any of them.

Is there anything that you feel I haven't explain well enough?


	8. coming to a new age

Chapter seven

Coming of new age.

* * *

_Italics are flashbacks_

* * *

Shisui watched his cousins, train from the tree he lounge from under, his new prosthetic was wearing him down. He didn't like how limited it made him feel. He was reassured that it was momentary thing that soon he move like normally. Taking his eye back to his cousin, he watched Itachi train, showing Sasuke easier and proper ways to achieve said moves. He was proud of them, he knew they were mourning and hurting, their family and clan had been ripped from them. He was glad they were pulling together and not away. He knew they would be fine, as long as they had each other.

He knew Itachi was looking to him for guidance as much as Sasuke was looking to him for guidance. He didn't want to tell them he was just as lost as they were. That he had been lost long before the destruction.

He told them what he knew, that they were what was left of the Uchihas and they would mourn and move on. They would continue to live and achieve and make Konoha proud.

Itachi took the words to heart, Sasuke was still too young to completely understand the weight of the words.

Itachi had spoken to him that night after Sasuke passed out, about the future of the clan and what he expected from him. He wasn't completely shocked at the question, he had a father much like Fugaku. He too was used to having high expectation thrust among him.

He couldn't suppress the smile at the memory.

_Itachi, I am neither your father nor your Clan leader. I am your cousin, and I dare to assume your friend. You are ready ANBU, me nor Sasuke couldn't be prouder of you. That being said, I don't expect anything from you, I know what our fathers were like. You won't find that here. That being said I only ask you to take time and for once think of what you want. Know that whatever you decide you will not disappoint neither myself or Sasuke._

Itachi had taken a day, before he made an announcement. He had talked to the Sandaime and requested to be demoted to a Jonin. He offered the explanation that he felt it would give him more time to dedicate to important matters. Then he poked Sasuke in the forehead.

Now here they were, everything wasn't fixed. They were still mourning, the pain still fresh. Shisui was strong for them but was still haunted by red eyes, he could still hear the word monster echoing in his ears. He consider seeking Danzou for answers. He quickly suppress that urge.

An excited yell and words of congratulations jerked his attention back to his cousins.

He watched Sasuke do the Great Fireball Technique.

Seeing this technique commonly used as the coming of age rite, done by his young cousin brought a sense of pride and peace to him.

They were Uchihas, the last of the once proud clan. He knew with time, it would be something to be proud of again.

* * *

Fin

Yes I know it's short, I probably could have combine this and last but I stand by not doing it. they were both important and needed to enjoyed separate so they could be equal in attention. Demoting Itachi for now at least makes sense. Itachi once the obligations and expectation were taken away, in this plot were all he has left is his little brother and someone consider an older brother (according to narutopedia). I think he would choose to be there more for Sasuke, which I feel being Jonin allows.

Let me know what you think, I love hearing from ya'll.

I'll update soon. I'm going to try to get some more updates for my other stories up too. -fingers crossed-


	9. A Good Day

Chapter Eight

A Good Day

* * *

The day was amazing, the air seemed clear and fresh more so than ever before. The sun was high and bright in the sky. It was the type of day that nothing could go wrong, or at least that what the newly graduated students of the academy believed.

He couldn't help it, it couldn't suppress it if he tried. He knew he had a huge goofy smile on his face, much like that idiot Naruto. Speaking of which…..

"Sasuke-teme ! We did it, dattebayo!" The boisterous youth cheer loudly, arm wrapping around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke couldn't even be bothered to knock the idiot off of him. Not while his forehead still tingled from the warm from his new forehead protector.

This was probably the greatest day of his life. He couldn't wait to show Itachi and Shisui.

"They'll just let anyone be ninjas these days." A familiar warm voice that filled him surrounded him with safety and comfort in a way only she could.

"Mom" His blonde cling-on whined. "Kushina-san" Sasuke greeted with a happy smile.

"Well this calls for a celebration….."

"Ramen!" Cheered Naruto vibrating with excitement. It had to say something about the boy if he was more excited about ramen than graduating.

Kushina gave a full chuckle, her cheeks flushing, eyes shimmering in humor.

"Fine fine kid, I swear , we keep that Ramen stand in business. You're welcome to come Sasuke-kun" Kushina said softly with a motherly smile.

"No, thank you Kushina-san" Sasuke said with a smile, which double in size as he saw his brother walking in his direction.

"Big Brother" Sasuke greeted with a happy smile.

"Sasuke" Itachi gave a soft greeting, poking his younger brother in the forehead protector.

"Well I feel much more safer with these two protecting the village" Shisui stated popping the peaceful bubble, affectionately roughing up both of the boys' hair, to their displeasure.

Kushina just gave an airy laugh. Itachi just rolled his eyes.

It was a good day.

-(0)-

Sakura was in throbbing in pain. Her very blood seemed to burn under her skin. She dug sharpen nails into the ground, dragging herself up.

She wouldn't stay down. She forced herself up and attacked. The attacker was nothing but a black blur a glint of sliver flashing quickly followed by cutting pain. She saw a flash of sliver and pushed forward, it cut through her like paper. She hissed fighting the urge to hold the wound, it was nothing, survival was more important.

She stumbled forward, body heavy. She jerked the right as kunai flew passed her face. A growl echoed through her head, causing her ears to ring as her head pulsated. She gave a jerky shake to clear her vision and mind.

She gripped her kunai, it wasn't far. She could make it.

She could see it, just pass….

Darkness cloaked her vision as pain sliced through her stomach. Crimson eyes started into a porcelain mask it's animal face mocking her.

She slashed her kunai, the clone popped into smoke before she made contact, she whipped around sending the kunai flying tearing through the strange tiger creature prowling behind her.

Pulling the tantō from her stomach and darted holding the short sword close as it dripped her blood to the dirt. Gathering her charka she burst forward. She could feel Kyuubi's power buzzing under her skin, she pushed at it, pushing her determination to complete the mission, her desire to do this to be strong to stand on her own feet.

She could taste how pleased he was with her. She couldn't stop the smile from gracing her lips. She could feel the wound on her stomach seal shut.

She huffed a ragged breath and she entered the clearing a cloaked figure waited. Confirmation was made she handed over the scroll from her bloodied hip pouch. With a nod the figure was gone.

" Congratulations, mission complete, you pass." A voice she recognized as her teacher echoed in her forgotten ear piece.

She allowed a brief feeling of pride to wash over her. A proud growl echoed through her body, sending a shiver through her.

"Welcome to the team." came a new voice from behind her.

She turned to see two cloak assailants. The one who spoke shook off his cloak and mask. The second following his lead.

They were both boys just slightly older than herself, appearances vast in difference, the one who spoke was grey in hair and light colored in the eyes, the other dark in hair and eyes. Both dressed in the similar in the standard outfit. (Sai's normal outfit)

"I'm Shin, this is Sai." The vocal one introduced.

Crimson eyes narrowed before her blood dried hands raised to lower her hood.

"Sakura."

Shin gave her a quick once over before giggling breathlessly. " Ayame, seriously pink hair."

"Yes, my hair is pink, which is why I wear a hood." Sakura stated eyeing the odd pair. "My name is Sakura"

"The hood is good thinking, Aoi, defiantly wouldn't want to stand out." Shin continue no longer laughing but highly amused. "Himawari, I'll be needing that tantō back." He stated light eyes looking at the still bloody sword.

Crimson eyes flashed, fangs peaking from pale lips.

"Or not, you can have it as welcoming gift, Sayuri." Shin retracted, after all he did stab her with it, how much closer can you be to your blade.

"We should return." Sai interjected in a tone flat voice.

"Yes, Chika will be needing medical attention." Shin agreed looking back at her bloodied form, slightly amazed she was still standing.

"My name is Sakura." She commented with an edge.

Shin shrugged off her comments and simply said "Keep up, Tsubaki."

Shin and Sai led the way, Sakura keeping up the best she could. She was feeling tired, Kyuubi had heal stomach where Shin had impaled her but left the rest. She focused on the two ahead of her. What pair, one silent the other….wasn't.

Within minutes Sakura, was being treated by a medical ninja.

Shin approached, amused smile. "Tomorrow, at dawn, later Rina"

Sakura just took and tucked the offered scroll into her hip pouch with a nod.

Sai and Shin were down the corridor before Sai spoke up. "Why wouldn't you call her by her name?"

Shin, gave his brother in all but blood a sheepish smile, and scratched his chin with a lone finger. "Well a flower is a flower."

Sai stared for a second longer than nodded and walk away. He was used to his brother's quirks.

Shin just watched him, he couldn't stop his smile. It may not be a very Root thing, his smile, all these emotions but he was a pretty lucky guy. He had a brother and now a little flower.

It was a good day.

-(0)-

**I'm proud of you Kit. You have improved so much.**

"Thank you Kyuubi-san." She curled into his side, inhaling his scent of fire and hot metal.

Her body still throbbed in pain and exhaustion. She could care less about her body or about her new teammates. The years had been hard. She had earned her way here with every scar and drop of blood she had spilt both her own and others. She had been broken down and rebuilt. She was strong, she made herself into something both her and Kyuubi could be proud of. She was ANBU, more so she was ROOT.

She relaxing into the heat of Kyuubi's side, breathing in the smell of heat and flames.

It was a good day.

-(0)-

TBC.

**Important Author's Note, please read.**

AN: Yes, I know, and no I have no good excuse for making ya'll wait.

So to the important stuff. what do ya'll think? I think I'm ready to do major time skip to meeting team 7 and/or chunin exams. Also how attached are ya'll to Kakashi, I know I know I love him too but with the settling of this story. I can't really think of a good reason for him to be team leader. Sasuke has two sharingan family members so he wouldn't be needed for that. I was leaning toward Yamato for the suppressing the Kyuubi angle. I guess it depends on who you feel the third would trust in this situation. Which is very different from cannon. I mean I have some loose ends to tie up in the next chapter. whether it be in flashbacks or what have ya. Oh also I'm going with the idea that the Chunin happen two years after they become Genin.

Vocabulary

Tsubaki is Camellia Flower

sayuri- lily

Rina- jasmine

himawari- sunflower

Aoi- hollyhock flower

Chika - scatter flower

Ayame -iris


	10. Teammates

Chapter nine

Teammates

Kyuubi gave a reassuring growl, he felt his Kit's body relax even as it pulsed with pain. He should have destroy the man were he stood, before he even attempted such a stupid thing. The arrogant human called it a gift, reassurance that Kit would in his control even away from the village. The Seal burned into Kit's body, causing it to go into shock. Even with his powers, her body was fragile. The human was smart enough to weak them both before he attempt the seal. Now he was focused more on keeping Kit stable as the pain sent her deep into her memories which paralyzed her. Neither of them forgot that pain had always been a big part of her life.

Humans disgust him. They called him a monster.

Kyuubi could easily destroy the seal, but it would take time. Kit's body at this time couldn't handle the power it would take. That didn't stop him from, weakening it though. They would be under no one's control.

Kit refused his help to heal, after the initial help. She was determined not to use him. She feels guilty for being his cage and She refuses to be his burden also. Such an odd human his Kit. The thought had across his mind several times to destroy her, to use her. She was so trusting of him. She had already had some much and abuse in her life. Really what was a little more. He would play her make her want it. He could shape her into whatever he wanted. Tail-beasts had done it before. It would be so easy. Yet he didn't. He wished he could explain it.

He had watched her life, what being his cage had done to her. He wished he could hate her, like everyone else involved in his imprisonment. Maybe time had made him soft, he couldn't bring himself to hate a broken child, who the world abused. Especially one that reached for him, a monster, that embraced him, cried for him, burned to prove herself to him. To not be weak, to be worthy of his presence.

He felt her body relax. The pain lessen. She collapsed on her bed. She had passed out.

He stayed alert, keeping her stable through the night. As she escaped the pain, deep into her own mind.

Shin didn't know what to expect when he and Sai arrived to get their new teammate, who was late.

"Shit" Shin said, when he took in the crumbled form of the girl. His light eyes instantly catching the angry seal on her side.

Sai was silent and aghast. Shin urged forward only to be stopped by an animalistic growl and hellish red eyes.

Shin took in the facts, his teammate needed medical attention, and for her to need it here and hadn't have already gotten it meant this had something to do with Danzou. The thought filled Shin with anger, this isn't what he thought ROOT was. This kind of abuse among their own, how was this protecting Konoha.

Shin stepped forward, again a growl was issued. "She needs Medical attention, I'm going to reach for my medical kit, then I'm going to step forward to treat her injures." Shin explain aloud, before doing the fore mention things. This time were was only a soft growl of warning.

Sai helped with bandages and water, mostly staying out of the way. After they had done all they could. they stepped back and waited. It was quiet. What was there to say. There was much to discuss but that would be for later. A gasp and whine, echoed in the room as Sakura jerked awake.

They watched her eyes flash emerald before red burned it away. She looked at them with fear and deep pain, curling into herself tensing as if making herself a smaller target.

Shin and Sai could only watch. Soon she passed out again, this time into a fitful sleep.

The weeks that followed were horrible. The boys tired to interact with her only for her to flinch or growl at them. She distance herself from them even more. Shin finally lost it, they had camped for the night, the mission successful. Shin moved in close to Sakura, inches from her, he watched her flinched. He pulled out a Kunai. A growl, threaten him. He slashed his palm before holding it out.

"I won't hurt her, I won't allow her to be hurt if I can stop it, I swear this by blood." Shin stated with determination his eyes fierce and honest. He felt Sai kneel next to him, and take his blade. Then he heard Sai echo his words.

They both watched fiery eyes glow, they both watched tiny sharp hands raise and press against theirs as blistering red charka burned their hands they felt the cuts seal. Then the hands left theirs. They watched as she seem to retreat into her mind, the glow leaving her eyes, leaving them the color of fresh blood.

Both boys stared at their hands as they moved away. The cuts had seal shut in a jagged edge, smooth like healed burn through the center of their palms.

Deep in the night, Shin still couldn't sleep. He stared at his hand, wondering what this would bring in the future.

"Do you regret it?" Sai questioned looking at him from his bed roll. Shin looked into the eyes of his brother before looking to the girl at other side of the fire.

"No, just wondering what this means for the future." Shin stated honestly. "Why did you do it, you didn't have to." Shin questioned.

Sai shrugged, "Sometimes flowers need someone to tend to them. Even wild ones"

Shin just stared and gave a nod.

They woke the next morning to find Sakura kneeling near them. She looked up at them with bright emerald eyes, then with a flash she pulled a Kunai, Shin grabbed her arm. "No need Amarante, It has been accepted." He stated showing her his scarred palm. She nodded, Shin watched her eyes fade back to red.

"Alright let's get back to Konoha. I want Dumplings." Shin announced with a smile. "Chika, you like dumplings?"

Sakura just stared at him, "My name is Sakura."

Shin gave a shrug, "A flower is a flower, Aoi" Shin continued before she could talk. "Now Dumplings, let's get some." With that he was gone.

Sakura looked to Sai, who gave a shrug and left. Sakura just followed.

-(0)-

Kyuubi didn't really think about Kit's teammates. The light headed one peaked his interested with the blood oath. The boy was either stupid or brave to swear by blood to him, even if it was protection for his Kit.

He couldn't deny they were good for Kit. Though hesitant of them, his acceptance of them seem to ease her mind. Her interactions with them were awkward. She had little inaction with humans that didn't involve pain. A pack will be good for her she had been alone too long. They would be easily dealt with if they turned on him or his Kit. Either with his power or with the charka he left in the healed scars on their palms.

-(0)-

it was a quiet night, the fire was a warm glow. No one was asleep still too close to enemy lands to try. Shin was resting against a cave wall between Sakura and Sai, it was a rough mission, a close mission. His gloved hand touched the bloodied bandage at his side, too close mission.

"Are teammates like friends?" Came the soft voice of Sakura. Shin took a minute, Sakura didn't talk much, mostly he suppose she wasn't used to doing it.

"No, teammates aren't like friends, friends can be teammates or vise versa, but they are different and equally important. A friend is someone you chose that you trust and like, whereas a teammate is someone you are given and forced to trust with your life." Shin stated softly.

"Are we friends?" Sakura asked in a soft voice.

"Yes" Sai stated looking at her from the other size of Shin. "Yes, but we are more, we are blood."Shin stated holding his scarred palm at eye level.

"I've never had friends before." Sakura stated, she didn't realize she had spoken aloud.

"Well I bet you've never had a big brother or a gardener either." Shin declared dramatically.

"Gardener?" Sakura questioned, looking quite confused.

"Yes, Sai thinks you are a wild flower that needs a care, or something artistic like that." Shin explained before smirking noticing the flushed cheeks on his brother's.

"I'm not a flower." Sakura stated confused.

"Only by name, but just as sweet." Shin said shamelessly with a smile. "Or that's what Sai thinks."

Sai nailed him in the ribs with his elbow, his pale cheeks still flushed.

Sakura just watched the two childishly fight, she let out a giggle, eyes shining in happiness.

They both stopped to stare at her in wonder. She continued to giggle, her skin vibrated at the pleased growl like purr under her skin.

-(0)-

"Hey Sasuke-teme, why do we have such an odd squad." Naruto asked taking a huge bite of Ramen.

Sasuke just gave the blonde a look. He didn't know how to answer. Why did they have such a weird squad. Two senseis, two genin.

"I mean, I get that we're awesome, but still with the Chunin exams coming up, don't we need a third teammate." Naruto said slurping his noodles.

"I dunno, I sure something will happen they won't stop us from taking the exams." Sasuke stated unsure.

Naruto just nodded and ordered another bowl.

Sasuke wondered what would happen the Chunin exams were year away, a teammate needed to be found.

-(0)-

Shin stared at the mission scroll, really what, why would a Root member need to go through the Chunin exams. Not just any Root member but his little sister. There was something else a work here.

"Reika, you are now the new proud third member of Team seven, for the Chunin exams, and me and Sai will there to cheer you on the whole way, as you beat up little kids. I'm so proud." Shin announce when he came in the room with flourish.

Sakura and Sai just stared. "Oh are those Dumplings" Shin exclaimed taking the box from Sakura's hands.

"What?"

A knock interrupted any explanations.

Danzou requested her presence. Shin didn't like this but it prove what he thought earlier, something was going on here.

TBC

Vocabulary words

Amarante - flower that never fades

Aoi- hollyhock flower

Chika - scatter flower

reika- fresh flower

Author Note: Okay what ya'll think? I wasn't sure about the blood oath thing. My friend and sometimes muse irontessen, gave it the go ahead so there it is. Also we have interesting plans for this story, that I can't wait for ya'll to read. I think it will be good reads. -winks-

Can't wait to hear what you guys think.


End file.
